bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartbreaker
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Hey yo! Finally! Is this what you've been waiting for? Brand new G.D! I'm all by myself but it's all good! You're my heartbreaker DJ and YG Let me take this song here 나도 어디서 꿀리진 않어 아직 쓸만한 걸 죽지 않았어 너하나 때문에 망가진 몸 사라진 꿈 못찾는 맘 널 위해서라면 이 한 몸 날려 니가 있는 곳이면 달려 하지만 그댄 내게 안녕 또 안녕 넌 내가 싫다고 이유가 뭐냐고 자신있는 니 표정이 모든걸 말해줘 슬프게 해 그래도 좋다고 기회를 달래도 한 번 돌아선 니 모습 차가운 그 눈빛이 시러요 No, no You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker 내가 뭘 잘못했는지 You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart breaker No way, no way 내가 널 떠나간대도 나는 정말 간다고 잘 사나 보자고 (Lovers and haters) 지긋 지긋 지긋해 삐끗 삐끗 삐끗해 내 사랑의 비극에 no way 매일 똑같이 묻는데 넌 내가 변했다 해 가징스런 입다물래 상대가 누군지 알고 말해 난 이제 out of control 혼자서 계속 미쳐 그 자리 그곳에서 안녕 또 안녕 넌 내가 싫다고 이유가 뭐냐고 화가 난 니 목소리 모든걸 보여줘 슬프게 해 그래도 좋다고 기회를 달래도 한 번 돌아선 니모습 차가운 그 미소가 미워요 No, no You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker 내가 뭘 잘못했는지 You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker No way, no way 내가 널 떠나간대도 나는 정말 간다고 잘 사나 보자고 (Lovers and haters) 지긋 지긋 지긋해 삐끗 삐끗 삐끗해 내 사랑의 비극에 I'll still still be there (꺼진 니 전화기에) I'll still still be there (내 집앞 편지함에) 난 아직도 그댈(이? 남이라 해도) I will still be there 영원히 함께하잔 그 말들 잠깐의,달콤함 뿐이라고 그댄 왜 아무렇지 않냐고 Hey! 난 이렇게 아픈데 No, no You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker 내가 뭘 잘못했는지 You're my heart, heart, heart, heart, heartbreaker No way no way You’re my heart, heart~breaker You’re my heart, heart~breaker breaker H-E-A-R-T (no way) I'm out |-|Romanization= Hey yo! Finally! Is this what you've been waiting for? Brand new G.D! I'm all by myself but it's all good! You're my heartbreaker DJ and YG Let me take this song here Nado eodiseo kkullijin anheo Ajik sseulmanhan geol jukji anhasseo Neohana ttaemune manggajin mom Sarajin kkum motchatneun mam Neol wihaeseoramyeon I han mom nallyeo Niga inneun gosimyeon dallyeo Hajiman geudaen naege annyeong tto annyeong Neon naega shiltago Iyuga mwonyago Jasininneun nipyojeongi modeungeol malhaejwo seulpeugehae Geuraedo jotago Gihoereul dallaedo Hanbeon doraseon nimoseup chagaun geu nunbichi shireoyo No no You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker no way no way Naega neol tteonagandaedo (ay) Naneun jeongmal gandago (ay) Jalsanabojago (ay) (lovers and haters) Jigeutjigeutjigeutae ppigeutppigeutppigeutae Naesarangui bigeuge no way Maeil ttokgachi mutneunde Neon naega byeonhaetdago hae gajingseureon ipdamullae Sangdaega nugunji algo malhae Nan ije out of control honjaseo gyesokmitto Geujari geugoseseo annyeong tto annyeong Neon naega sirtago Iyuga mwonyago Hwaganan ni moksori modeungeol boyeojwo seulpeugehae Geuraedo jotago Gihoereul dallago Hanbeon doraseon nimoseup chagaun geu misoga miwoyo No no You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker no way no way Naega neol tteonagandaedo (ay) Naneun jeongmal gandago (ay) Jalsanabojago (ay) (lovers and haters) Jigeutjigeutjigeutae ppigeutppigeutppigeutae Naesarangui bigeuge I'll still still be there(kkeojin ni jeonhwagie) I'll still still be there (naejibap pyeonjihame) Nan ajikdo geudael(ijen namira haedo) I will still be there Wooo~ Yeongwonhi hamkkehajan geumaldeul Jamkkanui, dalkomhan ppunirago Geudaen wae amureochiannnyago nan ireoke apeunde You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker no way no way You're my heart heart heart breaker You're my heart heart heart breaker breaker Heart breaker (no way) I'm out |-|English= A yo! Finally! Is this what you ve been waiting for? brand new G.D! I'm all by my self. But it is all good. your my heart breaker DJ and YG. Let me take this song here I do not kneel anywhere, still useful and haven't died yet My body was ruined because of you My dream was destroyed, my mind is lost If it is for you, I will fly my body I will race to where you are But you only wave and wave goodbye You said you hate me, what's the reason? Your confident expression reveals everything and saddens me But I still like you and ask for another chance I hate it that you have turned once and I hate your cold glare no no you're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker what have I done wrong your my heart heart heart breaker no way no way I am leaving you, I really am Let's see if you live well It's old old old, it's twisted twisted twisted My tragic love is tiring and goes wrong, no way I ask everyday and you say that I have changed, no more words Talk only if you know who are you dealing with I am now out of control, continuing alone At that very place, goodbye and goodbye You say you hate me, what is the reason? Your angry voice reveals everything and saddens me But I still like you and ask for another chance I dislike it that you have turned once and I dislike your cold smile no no you're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker what have I done wrong you're my heart heart heart breaker no way no way I am leaving you, I really am Let's see if you live well It's old old old, it's twisted twisted twisted My tragic love is tiring and goes wrong, no way I'll still still be there (at your turned-off phone) I'll still still be there (in front of my mailbox) I will still be there (even if we aren't close anymore) I will still be there The words "Let's be together forever" It is only sweet for a moment Why aren't you affected? I am in so much pain no no you're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker what have I done wrong you're my heart heart heart breaker no way no way you're my heart heart heart breaker breaker H.E.A.R.T. breaker no way I'm out Music Video Category:G-Dragon Category:Songs Category:Heartbreaker Category:2009 releases